Snapshots
by shirleypositive72
Summary: Snapshots of a life together. Moments in time from the meeting, to love, to children, to the problems the real world contains.
1. Prologue 2011

Prologue (2011)

He's gone. He zipped up his black hoodie, packed up the last of his things, put them in the bed of his truck, and left. Left me. He's gone.

No drama. No passion at the passing of this life we shared. Relief, acceptance, yes, but no tears, no love, no hate. It just was. That was true for both of us. I just don't understand how. For two people who fought to be together, fought to stay together, and fought most of the days in between, how could the end be so quiet? So pale when all the days together that had come before had been blazing red or ice blue? How, when time spent in contact with each other was fraught with a kinetic energy that hummed, buzzed, thrummed between us, can the final moment be silent, still, exhausted? So many little encouragements, so many small disapprovals, culminating in nothing but indifference.

I am honestly more upset by my non-reaction to his departure than by his absence. That's why he's gone. He's gone, and it's my fault.


	2. Meeting 1998

**A/N: Here's a new one. Bella/Edward this time. Snapshots of a life together. Short chapters, updating once a week.**

Meeting (1998)

"Glad the rain held off, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"I probably would have come anyway, though. Their shows are always worth it. You a Metallica fan?"

"Did the t-shirt give it away?"

"Might have. Hi. I'm Edward."

"Bella. These giggling bitches are Angie, Jess, and my sister Tori."

"Hi, Edward," they chorus.

"You ladies here alone?"

"Yeah. Girls' night," Bella replies, gazing up at his green, green eyes. She only slurred a very little bit.

"Special occasion? You seem to have been celebrating already," he smirks, reaching out to grab her elbow, holding her steady.

"Bella graduated last month. She's finally made it home," Tori shares happily.

"Damn right, I did. Finally!"

"College, right?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes. William and Mary," she laughs, not too far gone to notice the slight desperation in his question. "Williamsburg is nice, but after I wrapped up my lease, it was time to come back to Virginia Beach."

"Thank fuck," he murmurs. "Congratulations, Bella."

"Thank you," she smiles, gazing downward this time.

"Are you here alone, Edward?" asks Angie, pulling his attention away from the quietly tipsy beauty he's trying to impress.

"What? Uh, no. I'm here with friends, too, as a matter of fact. Mind if we join you?"

"Bring them over," agrees Jess. She's always ready to meet someone new.

Turning to his left, he puts his fingers in his teeth and whistles in the way that all boys can, summoning his three nearly-as-attractive companions.

"Bella, Tori, Angie, Jess," he points to each in turn, "meet my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rose, and my buddy James."

After banal greetings, some surreptitious eyeballing from Bella's girls towards James, and some distance-closing leaning between Bella and Edward, the first strains of a hard, guitar-driven melody are heard. They sway, bounce, then, as the evening progresses, all finally give in to the urge to headbang. A slower song begins, aptly titled "Nothing Else Matters," and he moves his arms around her, emboldened by the six dollar beer. They begin to dance on the lawn of the amphitheater.

"Hey, Bella," he whispers in her ear, having moved close enough to breathe goosebumps onto her skin.

"Yes, Edward?" she whispers as she leans into the space that seems to be reserved for her.

"This is our song."

(1998)

"Is it serious? What's he like? What's he do? What's he look like?" Renee Swan asks her daughter. She's excited there's a new man in her life. There hasn't really been anyone since Riley, in junior year, that made her Bella smile like this.

"How old is he?" asks Charlie. Her father hadn't really been thrilled that Riley had been thirty years old. He did not care that his Bella had been twenty-one. He and his wife did not agree on Riley.

Bella sighs inwardly and looks across the table to her sister. Tori merely smirks, a look that says _You're on your own, kid._

"He's twenty-six, Dad. Hardly another dirty old man," she laughs. Her father wears a chastised yet relieved smile. "He's an architect at Cullen Building and Design. It's his dad's company. I don't know yet if it's serious, but maybe. I don't know. We'll see. It's been a nice couple of months."

"Two months and we haven't met him?" Renee is incredulous.

"I wanted to make sure he was worth it before I subjected us both to the 'meet the parents' thing."

Tori laughs. "He's worth it, Mom. Wait 'til you see them together. And he's hot. So handsome."

"I won't wait much longer to see for myself, will I?" It is not a question, not really. Renee is issuing an order.

"We were thinking maybe next month at the lake? We could rent a couple of cabins and do the family thing. You guys were going anyway, and his parents would love it, he says. That way, his brother and his girlfriend could come down and have some fun, too. Besides, I haven't been yet this year."

"Oh, my God," gasps Renee. "It _is_ serious!"

(1998)

"Camping, Edward?" Esme Cullen can hardly believe her son has suggested this as a serious possibility.

"Bella's parents rent a cabin at Lake Gaston every year, Mom. There's boating, fishing, Jet Skis, whatever. Emmett's all for it, and he thinks he can convince Rose. Besides, you know Dad will love it."

"But camping? In North Carolina? There are many lovely places to visit here in Virginia, dear."

Why does his mother frustrate him so thoroughly? He runs his hands through his hair to calm himself. It always calms him when Bella does it. Deciding to change tactics, he turns back to face his mother.

"Don't you want to meet my girlfriend, Mom? Meet her family? She's become very … important … to me."

"What? What about Tanya?" This is not happening, Esme thinks.

"Tanya was only ever important to you and Rose," he tells her evenly.

"She's so suitable. A very nice girl. So like Rose."

"Exactly," he mumbles. "Come meet my Bella. It's only a weekend."

"All right, dear. If she means that much to you."

"She does."

(1998)

"She didn't have to be a bitch all weekend, Edward! It was embarrassing!" Bella cannot contain her fury any longer. All weekend she had kept her tongue for the sake of keeping the peace, but she will hold her tongue no more.

Edward, however, is in no mood to catch hell for something he had, in fact, not done.

"What the fuck do you want me to do about it? I talked to Emmett. He can't make Rose be nice, and neither can I. That's just how she is. You just have to get used to her."

"No, I don't think I will."

"What does that mean?" he asks, pausing in his packing of his truck. The trip home can wait; this shit needs to be handled.

"She was a bitch to me, snide to my sister, and ungrateful toward my parents. I realize she's your brother's girlfriend, but I'm yours. I expected you to step in on my behalf, even if the rest of your family didn't."

"You have a problem with my family?" He's furious.

"Other than the fact that they let that girl treat me like shit, no. I really like your parents. And Emmett's hilarious. And you need to stop yelling at me." She's hurt.

"I'm sorry," he huffs. "I really liked your Mom, you know. She's a lot like you. Smart and a little quirky. Not nearly as sexy, though," he says, stepping closer to rub her arms, both of them relaxing with the contact. "Tori's cool; she gives Em a run for his sarcastic money. Your dad scares the living hell out of me, though. I think he hates me."

"He does. But it's because he knows you're screwing his baby girl," she grins.

"I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought in the boathouse, huh?" he laughs, smiling at the memory.

She sighs and looks up to him. "Edward, I like the way this is going. I like you. A lot. But I have to feel like you have my back. Rose and her attitude shouldn't have been more important to you than the way she made me feel. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry. I was an ass. Forgive me?"

"Yes. Just don't let it happen again," she tip toes to his lips and finally takes the kiss she'd been hoping he'd give her.

"Thank you, baby," he says pulling back only slightly to look into those deep brown eyes and feel at home. "They loved you, my parents." Well, his dad did, anyway. No sense in alerting Bella to his mother's reservations.

"I'm glad," she hums, nestling into his chest, her favorite place to rest.

"I love you," he whispers into her hair, taking a huge breath and holding it.

"I love you, too."

"Oh, thank fuck."


	3. Wedding 1999

**A/N: Snapshots of a life together. Short chapters, updating once a week.**

**Don't own Twilight.**

Wedding (1999)

"Mom, stop crying," Edward begs yet again. It has exactly zero effect on Esme and her tears. "You're going to upset Bella and make yourself sick if you don't cut that out." He's frustrated. This is a happy day. His happiest day.

"I can't help it, Edward. I _am_ trying. I just thought I'd have more time to get used to this. I thought Emmett and Rose would be first," she sniffles.

"Get used to what? You love Bella. Don't you?" His brow creases, his eyes crinkle.

"Yes, of course," she pauses in her sobbing. There's nothing wrong with the girl. She's very pleasant. Her family, though, was not quite on the same social plane, to put it mildly. "Only, are you sure? Really sure? You've only been together a year, your career is just beginning to take off. Bella has yet to really establish herself – "

"What the _hell_ are you talking about? Establish herself? She's a teacher, for God's sake. And why bring this up – again – today? I thought you'd come to terms with this. I love her, Mom. More than anything, anyone, ever. You have to get over this."

"I'm trying," she repeats.

"Try harder, Esme," Edward's father snaps, his voice cutting through Esme's theatrics. "Keep this up and Bella will certainly notice your reticence. Up to this point, Rose's behavior has masked your own, but Bella is a smart girl. Eventually, neither Edward nor I will be able to cover for you."

"I just wish – "

"This is not about you!" Edward has had enough. "This is about Bella and me! That's it. No one else. If you can't get on board, Mom…"

"Then what? You would put her before me?" Esme simply cannot fathom the idea. She had not been able to stop her son from marrying this simple girl, but to also lose her place of importance? Unthinkable.

"Yes, I would. I will. She's my wife, or will be in an hour. She is perfect, to me. Smart, beautiful, funny. She fits me, Mom. She loves me. She's perfect, _for _me. Please. You have to be okay with this because it's going to happen. It's what I want. I need her."

"Of course, dear. You're absolutely right. I'll leave you to finish getting ready for this big day. Your bride awaits! Carlisle? Are you coming?" Esme puts on as brave a face as possible. She knows she can't win. Edward has always been so stubborn. She kisses his cheek and heads for the door.

"I'll join you in a moment." Carlisle watches his wife leave the room, closing the door behind her, and turns to his son. "She _is_ trying, you know."

"She shouldn't have to try. Bella has never been anything but wonderful to her."

"I know. She just had a different idea in mind for you. She's having a hard time letting the idea of you and Tanya go. As is Rose, truthfully. You know how your mother is when she wants something."

"It doesn't matter what she wanted, Dad. Not at all."

(1999)

"Mom, stop crying!" Bella cannot contain her laughter. Her mother is so silly.

"I can't help it! I'm just so happy for you. He's wonderful, Bella. He'll take such good care of you."

"I don't want him to take care of me, Mom. I just want him to be with me. Always. I can't wait to do this."

"Oh, Bella," Tori sighs as she walks into the little Sunday school classroom where all of the primping is taking place. "You're so beautiful. All those brown curls against all that white. Breathtaking. He's going to die when he sees you."

"Let's not kill him yet. I'd like to enjoy my honeymoon!"

"Oh, hell. None of that," Charlie groans.

From just behind his older daughter, he catches his first glimpse of his younger one. Can she possibly be wearing that white dress? Can she possibly be pledging herself to a husband? He wasn't quite finished being the most important man in her life. Isabella and Victoria both grew up much too fast for him. They both look so beautiful today, Bella in her gown of lace and gossamer veil; Tori in her blue dress, the red hair so like her mother's piled on her head. A complement to her sister in every way.

He heaves a sigh. Charlie Swan does not like Edward Cullen. Doesn't trust his flippant, arrogant ways. He and his wife do not agree on this guy, either. But his Bella loves Edward, and Charlie loves his Bella, so that was that. Now he needs to find the strength to give her away.

(1999)

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think you're the only guy getting lucky tonight," Bella giggles pointing at James and Tori dancing so very closely. She and Edward are dancing to their song. They couldn't use it for their first dance – too shocking to the older generation – but they can have it now. It means just as much to them.

"Why, Mrs. Cullen, I think you could be right. I've been wondering how long they'd take," he smirks.

"What?" She's surprised.

"James has had a thing for your sister since we all met at that concert. Didn't you know?"

"No! I never guessed!" She throws her head back and laughs. Edward loves to see her so happy.

"Was it all you hoped for? Did today fulfill your dreams?"

"You fulfill my dreams," she whispers. "Every one of them."

"I'm so happy, baby." He bends to kiss her, there in the middle of the dimly lit dance floor, in the bustle of the crowded ballroom, lost obliviously among the smiling faces of those who knew and loved them before they found each other. All but a very few see a love story and wish them nothing but happiness. Many envy them the start of the journey, when passion is so fresh, hope is so palpable, disappointments are so far away. A small number are resigned to what is and begin to let go of what might have been.

(1999)

"Edward! Put me down before we both fall! You've successfully carried me over the hotel room threshold," she chuckles at her drunk husband. Husband. She likes that more than she would ever have believed.

"Hey! That was my first responsibility as your husband, wife. My second is to get you naked and make love to you for days." He gazes at her, only a little bleary-eyed. She thinks he's really piss drunk, but he has it more together than that. Right? Right. Time to figure out how the hell to get that huge yet stunningly beautiful dress off of his tiny and staggeringly gorgeous bride.

"What's this?"

Edward looks to where she's pointing. It's hard to see from behind the billowing skirt. Once he catches sight of what has her puzzled, he lets out a howl of laughter.

"Fucking Emmett," he smirks and shakes his head. "It's a penny jar. For the first year of marriage, you're supposed to put a penny in the jar every time we have sex. After our first anniversary, I'm supposed to take one out for each time we do it. The catch is that it will probably take longer to empty it than fill it. So they say, anyway." He watches her face as it breaks into a promisingly evil smile.

"Not for us, baby."


	4. Paper 2000

**A/N: Snapshots of a life together. Short chapters. Don't own Twilight.**

Paper (2000)

"Edward? Do you realize we still have twenty-eight packages of toilet paper in the attic?"

"I didn't know exactly how many, but I knew there was a lot. Why?"

"Isn't that a fire hazard or something?" Bella rounds the corner into the living room where Edward is watching the Yankees game. "What were we thinking?" she giggles. Y2K was a bust, but it didn't stop them from being prepared.

"I blame the media, the debate on the definition of 'millennium', and the fact that we 'partied like it was 1999' for two months before New Year's Eve," he smiles, completely satisfied with his logic. "Come watch with me. The Yankees are up by two."

"I love you, but I can't understand your acceptance of the designated hitter. American League sucks. Give me the Mets any day." It's an old argument.

"Fundamental differences like this are what destroy marriages, Bella," he jokes. "Don't you want to make it to our Golden Anniversary?"

"Even baseball can't tear us apart," she sighs, snuggling into his side, into that special niche created just for her. Kissing his neck, she successfully gains his attention in spite of an amazing double play on the television. He simply cannot resist her.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary, baby. Want to go put one more penny in the jar?"

Removing herself from his hold, she grabs his hand and leads him toward the stairs. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she asks, "Are you sure there's enough room in the jar for another cent?"

They run up to their bed to find out.

(2000)

"Happy anniversary, Bella," croons Esme. She really means it. This year has shown her just how wrong she had been. Though Bella's family was still not exactly country club material, her daughter-in-law had proven to be the missing piece of her son. Edward had never been so happy, content, or carefree. Esme and Carlisle had noticed a side of their youngest that they'd never even suspected could exist. All down to Bella. Esme felt duly chastised and made every effort to make up for a slight Bella didn't even know had occurred. Besides, Bella is a Cullen now. That fact alone changed things for Esme. Family is family.

Moving from Esme's embrace, Bella kisses Carlisle's cheek, then Emmett's, and takes her place next to Edward, giving Rose a just-this-side-of-polite smile. This dinner is a gift from her in-laws. Though Thirty7North is a bit pretentious for her tastes, it's not every day she gets to celebrate her first year of marriage to the love of her life. Even Rose won't cause her exceptionally good mood to falter; she has worked too hard to finally feel comfortable. This year has shown her that though she belongs at Edward's side, she is the round peg in this square hole family. She knows her family and Edward's are very different. It has taken a lot of adjusting to fit in with the Cullens yet still be a Swan, to become Edward's wife while maintaining her own distinct identity. Her happiness, however, cannot be affected. Her husband is everything that was ever missing in her life, and_ he_ doesn't want her to change. Besides, every family needs that hint of variety.

Edward throws his arm along the back of his wife's chair as she settles. He feels such contentment. His mother seems to be so much more at ease around Bella, his father has nothing but obvious admiration for her, and Emmett likes her more than he ever liked Edward. The only agitation at this celebration sits squarely on the shoulders of Emmett's ever present girlfriend. If Rose would just let it the hell go, get over herself, things would be perfect. Her apparent jealousy of all things Bella is tiring and confusing. Bella has never given Rose any reason to dislike her, yet she's hated her from the very beginning. It couldn't just be that Edward had broken up with her friend Tanya, could it? That had happened before he had walked up to a stumbling, drunk Bella. Having had this conversation with himself too many times before, Edward decides not to care anymore. Rose is Emmett's problem. This year has shown him that Bella is his first priority. Always.

Emmett smiles at his baby sissy Bellaboo. She is the best thing to ever happen to his little brother. Best. Thing. Ever. Edward was never really a depressed kind of dude, but Em is glad to see his happy, playful side more often than used to be the norm. Edward always had the potential to be an awesomely cool guy. This year has shown him that all Edward needed to get in touch with that inner awesomeness was Bella. The change in Edward would be enough for Em to love Bells; the fact that she was also a total rock star in her own right convinced him to claim her as his sister. Sister, not sister-in-law. If only his Rosie could see Bella the way he does. Sighing as he catches the scowl on Rose's beautiful face, Emmett again resolves to not choose between them. He knows some of this animosity is his fault.

Rose tries her best not to stare down that bitch. How is it fair that she has the ring? That she has the husband? That she has the Cullen name? That she somehow got Edward to marry her when Emmett has shown no signs of making that commitment? Will Esme ever step in and help? Rose thought she'd had an ally in Emmett's mother, but it seems she too has fallen prey to whatever power that bitch holds over this family. She catches herself scowling at Bella again and turns her attention back to the menu.

Carlisle shakes his head almost imperceptibly at Rose's attitude. Will his older son never come to his senses? He would never speak ill of the girl to his son, but Carlisle can't help but hope that one day soon Emmett would find someone more suited to his happy-go-lucky personality. That boy has to work too damn hard at ignoring the behavior of the woman he says he loves. Turning from the son he still worries about, he looks indulgently upon the son he had been afraid he would always worry about. This year has shown Carlisle that he had been far too concerned about the wrong child. Edward's happiness positively radiates from his entire being. The boy loves his Bella almost as much as he himself had loved his Esme. As he loves her still. He stands to toast his son and his daughter-in-law.

(2000)

"First penny out of the jar."

"It will be empty again before you know it," she breathes. Looking at her husband, she is filled with so much emotion. Happiness, joy, gratitude, disbelief, possessiveness, trust, and love. Always love. "Thank you, Edward."

He grins. "Was it that good?"

Smacking him playfully on his toned and tanned chest, she giggles, "Yes. It always is. But I meant something else."

"I should be thanking you," he whispers, looking into the eyes that see his secrets, the face he dreams of even as he holds her in his arms at night. He understands what she means. "You have given me more in one year than I could have ever asked for. More than I knew I wanted. I still can't believe that you are so willing to put up with all the hassle that is me. The long hours, the surfing, the poker nights, the dirty socks on the living room floor. I love you, Bella."

"And you put up with the paper grading, the girls' nights out, the frequent mother and sister visits, the nagging about the dirty socks. I love you, too. Happy anniversary."

They kiss. They hold each other. They reignite the lust born of love that never seems to be far from the service. They celebrate the most important year of their young lives. They remove another penny from the jar.


	5. Cotton (2001)

**A/N: Snapshots of a life together. Short chapters. Don't own Twilight.**

Cotton (2001)

"Edward! I'm scared! I've got all these kids here, half of them are freaking out because their parents are on base or on a ship. I don't know what to do!" She grips her classroom phone so tightly, her knuckles turn white.

"Baby, calm down. I 'm headed out of here right now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Hold on, Bella. If you can stay calm, you can keep the kids calm, too. Shit, how did they find out?"

"Adults talk, kids overhear. The news flew through these halls, honey. Teenaged military brats are finely tuned to this kind of tension. I should know. Please hurry, Edward. I need you."

"Call your mom. I'm on my way. Love you."

"Love you, too." He can hear the whispered strain in her voice. He knows her greatest concern is the one she won't speak aloud.

Charlie Swan is a Navy Commander based in Norfolk, the largest navy base in the world, which just so happens to be one city over from Edward and Bella's home in Virginia Beach. This area in southeastern Virginia, Hampton Roads as it's known, is similar to the boroughs of New York in that the many make up the one. Bayside Middle School may physically be miles away from base, but it might as well be next door, considering how many students and faculty are closely tied to the men and women who inhabit its confines, both Navy and Marine. If that wasn't enough cause for concern for the locals, there are also Army and Air Force bases located on the area's map.

He can see the worry all around him as he checks in with his father and makes his way down from his Pembroke Plaza office to his car. Even those who have no direct link to the local military are on edge. Bella and her students may have an immediate and visceral fear for the ones they love, but every local knows that their homes are now more vulnerable to attack than most other places in America at this moment. New York was a message. Washington was symbolic. Norfolk would be tactical.

As Edward drives through the morning traffic, he notices the faces of the other drivers. All eyes are periodically trained on the sky before snapping back to the road, looking for God only knows. There are more cars moving away from the business district than towards it. Frightened people are rushing to the sides of their loved ones on this clear, bright, hot September morning. Edward thinks of his wife, wondering if she has been able to reach her mother, wondering if anyone will be able to speak with Charlie amid the chaos, hoping she can keep herself together. She would not forgive herself if she loses it in front of her students. She will want to be strong for them even as she drowns in inner panic.

(2001)

Sitting on the couch in front of the big screen television Edward insisted was mandated by his very maleness, they are huddled together, wrapped in each other, clinging desperately. Bella had called Renee, offering to come to her. Tori was already there, and Renee did not want Bella and Edward on the road. If something else happened and they were on the road headed to Norfolk, well, Renee said to stay put. The only thing offering even the slightest comfort- besides the presence of each other- is that Charlie had been able to call Renee. He was fine, he was safe, he was stuck. More was known now about the morning's events, and Charlie would be home tomorrow since it seemed the immediate danger was contained. So, here they are, on the couch, watching NBC News, listening to the fighter jets landing and taking off from Oceana NAS only a few miles away. Their faces share twin expressions of disbelief and horror. Over and over they watch the towers fall, rerun as if on a loop, unable to look away. The sight becomes no less real, no less destructive, no less devastating. And still, as they watch, the towers fall.

(2001)

Preparing for bed, Bella continues to wipe the delicate and swollen skin under her eyes. She has been unable to stop the tears. There have been times throughout the day when she'd thought she'd managed to get herself under control, but then Edward would reach out and so very lightly swipe his thumbs across her cheekbones. Almost as if by wiping the tears away, he could somehow ease what caused them. But even he couldn't make this better. It is a shared pain, a collective hurt, a tragedy for which they as a nation are wholly unprepared.

Edward eases into their bed, coaxing her to lie down. He wraps himself around her, hands gripping tightly to the cotton gown she wears like a security blanket. Everything about her screams out her need for comfort and reassurance. He recognizes it because it matches his own. He feels great relief and gratitude, and maybe a little guilt that she is here with him, safe and alive, as are his family and friends. He feels sorrow and sympathy for those who watched the ones they love die in front of them on screens the world over. He feels hatred for those who did it, and anger at those who celebrate. And then he feels numb, because it is all just too much to handle, too much to understand.

All he wants to feel is her.

Pulling her tighter, pressing her back to meet his chest, touching her in any way his body can manage, he brushes her hair aside and kisses the back of her neck. He begins slowly, unsure if she wants this right now, unsure if she would rather he just hold her. But he needs her, needs this closeness. When he feels her arm reach behind her to wrap around his neck, he knows she needs him, too.

It is slow, gentle, tender, unlike their usual way. Usually, it's hard and a little rough, or teasing and drawn out in laughter, always about the giving and receiving of pleasure. It is never without love, but tonight is different. Tonight is love and comfort and reassurance, being alive and together. He rolls her, covers her with his body as if to protect her, kisses her more tenderly than he has since they were first together. He is inside her, slowly, arms framing her face so he can look at her, reminding himself time and again that she is here. She wraps her legs around him, her arms, holding him as close as he can get, telling him over and over that she loves him. They claim each other. It is celebration, it is benediction, it is declaration.

When it is over, when this day is over, they hold each other, bodies still entwined, reveling in the understanding that they still can.

"I love you," they say.

**A/N: Took forever to write this. So hard.**


	6. Leather (2002)

**A/N: Snapshots of a life together. Short chapters. Don't own Twilight. I'm sure if one person posted a concern (remember, if you don't sign in, I can't respond), then more people are probably thinking the same thing. So… The prologue does foreshadow coming events but is NOT necessarily the end of the story.**

Leather (2002)

"You're right, baby. We're ready."

"Really?" She nearly screams in her shock and excitement. Is he really agreeing to this?

"Yeah. You'll be an amazing Mommy. Let's have a baby."

"Oh, Edward. I love you. Thank you, so much." She launches herself at her sexy, successful, monumentally generous husband. "You will be the most wonderful Daddy," she exclaims between kisses, frantically tugging at his shirt, desperate to feel his skin. "Wait, wait," she mumbles, suddenly pulling away from him.

"What?" He's confused.

"This isn't just the New Year's champagne talking, is it?"

He can't help but laugh. "No, baby," he says against her lips, pushing her down on the leather couch because he just can't wait the length of time it would take to get her upstairs. "This is not a spur of the moment decision. We're ready. I'm ready."

"If we get started on this tonight, we could be parents by my birthday."

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…"

(2002)

"Are you regretting that you kept working? You could have quit when you found out you were expecting, you know. Edward wouldn't have minded, I'm sure." Esme didn't understand her daughter-in-law. Why work when she didn't have to? Edward made more than enough money these days. Surely pregnancy provided a reason to leave her classroom without guilt. Though, if Esme were to be honest with herself, she knew she respected Bella's insistence on individual purpose. She leaned on Edward, relied on him, but was not dependent.

"No, no, I don't regret it all. I got a little tired toward the end there, but I love it too much to leave."

"I'm proud of you, Bella. You worked so hard to get that position; I'm glad you didn't give it up." Renee often feels the need to speak up for her daughter in Esme's presence. She was never disrespectful, never really put Bella down, but Renee always felt that Esme found her daughter lacking. That simply would not do. "But I think it will be harder than you think going back to it after the baby comes."

"How so?"

"You won't want to leave her," Esme provides. On this, both grandmothers agree.

Edward glides down the stairs, as elegant as ever. Bella wonders how it's fair that her hot as hell husband still gets to be sure in his movements when she can no longer tie her own shoes without tipping over. She sighs contentedly, however, when she remembers that he uses his natural balance and athleticism to tie her shoes _for_ her these days.

"I'm out, ladies."

"Where are you boys off to today while we have the baby shower, dear?" Esme asks her son. She can hardly believe he is soon to be a father.

"Emmett, Charlie, Dad, and I are going to Harbor Park with James as soon as he drops Tori off. We're going to hang out in the CBD box and root on the Tides for the double header."

He bends down to kiss Bella, saying, "Have a good time, baby. I won't be late."

Kissing his cheek, she whispers, "Bring home some Chinese and as soon as I finish feeding Baby Cullen, I'm coming after you."

"I love the horny hormones, Bella," he purrs with a grin just for her.

As he continues to kiss her goodbye, making all the covertly watching women swoon, James and Tori walk in the door, arguing as usual. Their wedding is only three months away, and the tension and nerves are killing them, along with everyone around them. With a cutting eye roll, James mumbles a begrudging greeting to the gathered women then walks back out the door.

As Bella looks on with growing concern, Edward bends back down to look his wife in the eye. "Not our problem, Bella. Let them work it out. No stress, baby. Promise."

Bella knows he means every word, and since he doesn't often attempt to put his foot down, she doesn't argue. "Okay," she agrees, kissing him once more before he leaves.

The couch dips beside her, and Bella feels a curly head on her shoulder. Resting her head on the mop of red, she sighs, "You okay, Tor?"

"I will be. How's our baby girl?" Tori asks her sister, her little sister, rubbing her beautifully swollen belly.

"Kicking me. Soccer player or Rockette, I wonder?" Bella giggles. She is so happy.

"Any names yet?" asks Angie. She and Jess have both made the effort to be here. Bella couldn't believe how far apart she had grown from her best friends. Her life was so different now. Happy, fulfilled, but different.

"We decided we want to go traditional."

"Oh, lovely, Bella. Isn't it nice, Rose, to have a nice, strong, traditional name?" Esme is still very unhappy at both Rose and Bella's antagonistic relationship and Emmett's continued reluctance to propose. Maybe a niece, and his brother's obvious happiness and contentment, will give him the incentive he's been missing.

"Yes, lovely." This is Rose's complete contribution to the conversation. Esme is exasperated.

"Any in particular, Bella?" asks Tori, deliberately brightening. Rose is doing enough to sour her sister's mood. She will not help that bitch out.

"I like Elizabeth, Charlotte, Alice, and Kate. Edward, for some reason, has his heart set on a double barreled name. So we're thinking Mary plus one of the names I want."

"Oh, my God. Isabella, that's beautiful," Renee says tearfully. Tori is openly crying.

"What am I missing, Renee?" Esme asks, concerned.

Smiling through her sniffles, Renee informs her, "My girls are Victoria Mary and Isabella Marie. Bella and Edward are being very generous."

"Oh, Mom, don't cry. Tor, calm down. Her last name will be Cullen. We thought it only right that the Swans be represented, too."

(2002)

"Edward. Edward! Honey, wake up! Something's wrong!"

Surfacing abruptly from deep sleep, Edward fervently prays he is not hearing his wife correctly. Please God, let there be nothing wrong. With either of them. Sitting bolt upright, he sees the look on Bella's face and fears his prayer is not being answered.

"What's wrong, baby?" He reaches out to take her hand and feels her shaking.

"My water broke! My water broke! Edward, it's too early! Oh, God."

"Calm down, Bella. It's not that early. Just four weeks. Happens all the time. Get dressed, and I'll call the hospital. Okay? Bella, focus, baby." He sounds much calmer than he is. It's his first tentative step at being strong for his family.

"Okay. Okay. Call my mom, too. And yours. They can call everyone else." He smiles at her. Always making sure no one is left out. Sometime very, very soon, she is going to be the most amazing mother.

(2002)

Feeling quite shell shocked, Edward makes his way down the sterile corridor to the overflowing waiting room. It appears as though every person he's ever met in his life is piled in some way on an astonishingly ugly chair or couch, or sprawled on what must be a really dirty floor.

"Edward. How is she?" This is the only important question in Charlie Swan's mind. "How is my daughter?"

"She's just fine. Your daughter… and mine." The most radiant smile dawns across his face. Love, relief, disbelief.

Carlisle cannot get to his son fast enough. Gripping him tightly in sheer happiness, he says, "I could not be happier for you, son. I'm so proud of you and Bella."

"I have a daughter, Dad." Edward cries quiet tears on his father's shoulder. "I'm her Dad."

"Get out of the way!" cries Esme. "Renee and I are going to see our granddaughter!" And with that, she grabs Renee's hand, and they barrel through the assembled family and friends. They will not be delayed.

Edward laughs uproariously. "Yes, by all means. Grandparents, Aunt Tori, Uncle Emmett, come meet Mary Alice Cullen. I'm gonna call her Mac. And Bella can't stop me."


End file.
